Oddworld:Community Portal
Attention: This page is closed for further comments. If you want to discuss wiki related issues, please visit our instead. This is Oddworld's Community portal, where all sligs, glukkons, interns, or any other inhabitant of Oddworld can discuss the whole wiki in general! Admins will list new projects here, while we talk about them on the talk page. Have Fun! Talk pages & Forum I would like to propose two changes to this wiki. First, bringing back the old style talk pages instead of the current comments below the article. Talk pages offer more benefit over the current commenting system and allow for more discussion on an article's content. Secondly I'd like to enable the forum feature to replace this Community Portal page for general discussion about the wiki as a whole. Editors, please let me know what you think! - TigerXtrm, September 24, 2015 Oddworld Wiki Editing Guidelines In an attempt to bring some order the chaos, I've gone ahead and established the Oddworld Wiki Editing Guidelines. Feel free to make suggestions to the existing list but please don't start randomly changing or adding rules without discussing them first. Admin, please add the above link to the main page and sidebar for all to see :). - TigerXtrm, May 17th, 2015 Uknown Audio Clip? I have been an Oddworld fan for most of my life, as it was one of my first PS games. Recently, Munch's oddysee was released on the PC for steam, so i had a look through its files. In the directory Steamapps/common/Oddworld Munchs oddysee/Odio (Pun for Audio) there is a certain sound file... The sound file is called candystriper_gs_sedative. (No joke) and a .sgt file (Which i belive is an audio file comprised of several different audio files to play at random.) called candystriper_gs_attack. The Sedative file is a slightly cheery, Very creepy sounding voice, Male, With a robotic echo, who says; "It's sedative time!" Any guesses on what it could be? Or why its called Candystripper? Thanks. '-Sirdownloadsalot' More Users? This is a great wiki but don't you think its a bit quiet? --Mongoose575 07:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, it is quite quiet... Just a question for anybody, some guy named Red State10 took off all the info on Abe's Oddysee and put mom. I put it back to normal but. Please, whoever Red State10 is... Please don't mess up good pages on Oddworld for your own pleasures. -Latamire Lover Friday, June 05, 2009 Fighting back on Oddworld (FBO) This is a giude to MO we are creating. If you'd like to help, place your sig bellow. Questions? Ideas? Consult the talk page. *--I iz guy...so iz U 23:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *--Latamire lover 11:10, 15 May 2009 *MrChemyCal 21:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) * Getting started Here are some articles we should start with: *FBO: Raisin's Cave *I finished this now. MrChemyCal 21:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *FBO: Spooce Shrub Forest The Way of the Hunter (Working Title) This will be a guide to Stranger's Wrath. The name is the same as the tutorial of the real game. Start an article for any boss, using the prefix "TWH:". Remake Rupture Farms It bothers me that the Rupture Farms article is all one word, written as "RuptureFarms" instead of two separate words. Perhaps we aught to make a new article about it with the correct spelling. * Well, this topic was already brought up in the RuptureFarms talk page. For the explanation, check this link. RuptureFarms Discussion --RadicalEdward2 19:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC)